Olfden
Olfden Olfden is a pleasant farming community, home to many retirees from the Eagle Knights. Most of these former knights join the town militia, which is consequently as well-trained as the army and is often called upon to serve during military campaigns. The Olfden Volunteers are considered the finest non-military unit in southern Avistan, and the town is extremely patriotic. Citizen Hall features marble walls engraved with the names of every Olfden resident ever to die serving the nation of Andoran, whether on land or at sea. Although Olfden is more than twice te size of Falcon's Hollow, it offers less than half the excitement. The people of Olfden are not stupid, and they can see the end of loggin revenue in the future - not n their lifetimes, perhaps, but likely in the lives of their children or grandchildren. As a result, Olfden continues to look for new reason to draw people to the area and for a whole new purpose in existing. With a relatively recent upsurge of interest in Raswei, Kanton, Droskar's Crag, and Darkmoon Vale in general, Olfden has positioned itself as a base of operations for exploratory groups and adventurers. Where Falcon's Hollow provides plenty of opportunities for adventure, Olfden provides adventurers with plenty of goods and services they need. Dozens of small shops, inns, and other businesses cater to the needs of the courageous. Situated not quite halfway between Falcon's Hollow and Oregent and perched on a low cliff along ehe Elberwich Rise, Olfden acts as the major civilizing elemt in the wide dale. With the help of the Diamond Regiment (whose headquarters, Adamas, stands only a few miles away) and the elusive Fangwatch (which only interacts with the town through the Diamond Regiment), Olfden works constantly to suppress the area's werewolves and to ensure the safe passage of darkwood-laden convoys. Olden provides a relatively safe place to live for it inhabitants, as well as enough diversions - both classy and decidedly not - to make the town a bearable place to live. The followig short overview presents the town's most interesting features and citizens and should not at all be considered all-inclusive. Olfden's Points of Interest Five Falcon Fountain Set in front of the impressive town hall, thislarge fountain depicts (as it's name implies) five falcons, their wings spread wide in flight. Water pours gently from the bronze falcons' mouths, coatin three of the sculptured birds' wings with a sheen of water. As a landmark, the fountain makes a popular place to meet, and many business deals and lovers' romances occur within earshot of the gentle sound of the cascading water. As the water the comes out of the fountain always bears a slightly sweet and tart taste, merchats occasionally bottle it to export to other towns. Hall of Sarenrae The largest temple in Darkmoon Vale stands in Oldfdenand belongs to Sarenrae. Although rather plain-looking on the outside, the temple boasts beautiful decorations within. High Pries Lissel, an aging beauty who never revealed her surname, has led the temple for nearly 20 years. Three lesser priests attend Lissel and the temple, and take turns preaching and tending to assembled worshipers. Maestro's Magic Although it specializes in the magic ingerent in music (and thus appeals greatly to visiting bards), Maestro' carries a wide selection of magic (items and scrolls detailing spells) dependant on music, speech and sound. The maestro himself is Gladven Syl, a retired conductor of the National Orchestra of Andoran in Almas. In addition to his extensive collection of musical magic, maestro Syl also sells mundane musical insturments and even offers training for 3 silver a lesson. Silver Bulette This large inn houses and expansive tavern on its ground floor. Possibly because of its size, and cetainly despite it popularity, the Silver Bulette is, above all else, cheap. From its prices to its watered-down dwarven whiskey to its threadbare linens, the establishment provides only the most basic goods and services to its clients. Thanks to its inexpensiveness, the Bulette attracts many of the town's thugs, cutpurses, and hooligans. Those looking for a break from boredom can join (or initiate) one of the frequent bar brawls that occur here without any real fear of arrest or persecution. As a large inn, the Silver Bulette almost always has at least a few open rooms, each of which can comfortably house two people. Tepid Transports Owned by Martevad d'Salle, a sultry voiced widow who ingerited the shop from her husband following the Night of Silver Blood, the largest shop in town serves the needs of both adventureers and loggers. Tepid Transports supplies every kind of transportation need, from the simplest tack to elaborate carriages with rudimentary vibration-reducing suspension systems, from the sallest rowboat to wildly expensive magic-fueled conveyances. Although the shop has no horses or other mounts under its roof, it none the less does keep numerous suitable animals in a nearby paddock. Thrumming Birch Olfden's most famous restaurant, owned by flamboyant Master Chef Tobias Thrum, serves (among many other bizarre dishes) a wide variety of dishes with the main ingredient of boiled grick. Since his discovery of the grick's pleasing taste, Master Thrum has further extended his restaurant's menu, serving a variety of meats and body parts from a wide range of creatures. Every month, Master Thrum posts and ingredient wish list outside the Birch, which identifies the kinds of creatures (sometimes listed with specific body parts) he wishes to purchase. Those who would serve Master Thrum must ensure the freshness of the kill (usually via magic, but sometimes by drying or salting it) or else the picky chef boisterously rejects the offerings. Master Thrum's greatest rival in the restaurant industry is Elven Maiden Sharon Ting who also runs not one but two eatery's very similar to the Birch.